In daily life, people utilize two eyes to identify objects in a 3D space. In the process of identifying certain object, as there is certain distance between the two eyes, images respectively entering the left eye and the right eye are different due to the distance when the left eye and the right eye view the object, and there is difference in both angle and perspectivity; “stereoscopic vision” will be produced when the images are reflected in the brain; and the two images are combined together to produce 3D effect, so that the fore-and-aft relationship of the object can be determined.
Currently, 3D display technology mainly includes glasses type and glasses-free type without wearing the glasses. The glasses 3D display technology has been very maturely developed, but people cannot get rid of the restrict of special glasses, so that both the application range and the use comfort thereof can be greatly reduced. As the glasses are not required for wearing, the glasses-free 3D display technology receives more and more attention and becomes a development trend in the 3D display technology in the future. Thus, the glasses-free 3D display technology becomes the current research focus.
In the prior art, 3D film sources must be produced in the process of achieving glasses-free 3D display, but the 3D film sources are currently in deficiency. In addition, the 3D effect can only be achieved in the prior art by processing 2D film sources via computers and requiring image chips of displays to support operations.